Let Us Be
by QuillForYourThoughts
Summary: Dean Thomas thought he knew what the world offered on the concept of love, life, and loss. But he is proven wrong. Based on the lyrics of 'Let It Be', the moments in his life are taken through a whirlwind he least expected. COMPLETE!
1. Part One

**Let Us Be**

**  
****Author's Note/Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter written by J.K. Rowling nor 'Let It Be' by the Beatles.

* * *

PART ONE:

_There are certain moments in person's life that one would feel intimdated by if that moment is looked back upon. These moments can be caused by love, long-suffering, faith, and even death. The same could be said by the opposite of these traits. But moments like this, are priceless. Moments like these make a person who they are. However, it all depends on how that one person reacts..._

The battle at Hogwarts was over. Voldemort was now dead.

However, his hands would not stop shaking. His breathing became even more ragged by the second. He crouched down in the abandoned hallway to the stirring body that lay almost lifeless before him. His eyes pored over the man he had just stupefied- Amycus Carrow: murderer, dictator, and worst yet, a Death Eater.

Dean Thomas had wanted revenge on this man, this vile gruesome creature for years. He had one specific reason for targeting his prey. Amycus Carrow had killed his biological father years before. He had it coming. What was once known to Dean as lies and betrayal from his father turned into truth. All this time he believed his father had left the family for his own selfish reasons, but only to discover he had been murdered.

It felt good. The feeling of stupifying Carrow felt good. It was as if satisfaction replaced the incomplete feelings of emptiness Dean had in his life for nearly eighteen years. For eighteen years, he watched his family break apart. Through all those lies, misery, and madness his father's abandonment had caused, he was now discovering the truth.

Anger began to rise in Dean's chest once more as those memories of pain began flooding back in his mind. Without a moment's hesistation, Dean raised his fist and slammed it _hard _against Carrow's face. The Death Eater gave an inaudible gasp. Dean punched him again. And again. And again. And again....he couldn't stop. Within a minute, what was left of Amycus Carrow's face was all blood and bones. Dean huffed as he gasped for his own breath. He wanted Carrow to feel the pain he had caused his family before he killed him. When the last powerful words of 'Aveda Kedavra' were muttered from the boy's mouth, Dean knew it was all over. _His _battle had been won.

But even though the young eighteen year old had gotten his revenge that day, it would still not erase nor bring back the the memories and forms of the loved ones he had lost during the war. First his father, then his grandmother, then Neville, then Padma...

*~*~*~*~*

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

*~*~*~*~*

She was always smarter than him, no doubt. She _was_ in Ravenclaw.

It was a Saturday morning after breakfast when they spoke about it again. The two of them sat underneath a tree watching Parvati and Michael Corner fooling around in the lake. They, along with Dean and Padma, had taken it custom to spending weekend mornings at there. However, this Saturday morning felt different...

Padma looked unsurely at the young, handsome man that sat next to her. Her boyfriend, her lover, whatever one called it. She herself did not even know what to think of it...They'd been having numerous outbursts and disagreements for weeks over silly things.

"Dean?"

Dean Thomas directed his gaze from the waters of the lake to Padma. He grinned at her. "Yes, love?"

Padma, in response, sighed. Where should she start? She knew better than to bring up _that _particular subject up. It _was _one of the main causes of their quarrels. However, something inside her would not keep quiet about that matter. "Do you remember what we were discussing two Saturdays ago? Here. At the lake?"

Dean's blinked. He recalled that memory of two weeks ago. He remembered it. It was the day of the fight. He hated discussing things like that with her. With a firm expression at hand all he could do was nod, not even a decent smile wiped on his face.

Padma took his response as to go ahead. She sighed. "Dean, we need to talk about this."

"What's there to talk about, Padma?" He snapped as he turned to look at her.

Her eyes avoided his and straightaway went to the lake where Michael and her sister were now nowhere to be found. "It's a war, Dean. People die. What happens if one of us die, huh?"

Her blunt statement didn't surprise Dean. She had been bringing this matter up for quite a while now. But Dean was no fool. He knew people would come and go. But what he didn't understand was Padma's sudden fear of death. He knew she could fight to save her life.

"Why are you so afraid of dying?" His question came out in a softer manner than he had shown previously.

Padma awkwardly looked down at her twiddling thumbs. There was a moment that came when both fell to a rare silence. With a steady head, she glanced at him. "I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about you."

Confusion and shock mustered all over Dean's face. "What do you mean?"

"If you die, Dean, what am I going to do with myself?"

Understanding finally took control of Dean. Now he knew what she meant. She wasn't scared of the fact of death, but the aftermath of it. He sat up unhesitatingly and moved closer to her. His fingers delicately place the curly black strand of hair away from her face. "I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you," he assured her softly.

Padma suddenly pushed his hand away. She sighed heavily. The distance between them began to gap. Clearly, there was something between them that was just not right. "I hope you mean that, Dean Thomas." Her voice quivered.

"What? Of course, I do," mustered a confused Dean. His hands went back on his lap. "I love you, Padma." He muttered.

It was times like these he did not understand Padma Patil. One minute, everything would be fine and the next, another fight between them would brawl. But, in truth, he _did _love her. True they would fight more on occassion, but it was the small fights and differences between them that made their relationship. An older Dean Thomas would later look back on his life in the future and realize that this indeed was one extraordinary relationship. An unhealthy one in fact...

"Sometimes when you tell me that, I have a feeling you picture someone else," Padma stated bluntly. Her eyes were no longer captivated by light but by tears. A seriousness in her eyes told Dean she knew. "A girl knows when the man they love sees another woman in his eyes."

"Padma, what on earth are you talking about? That's nonsense," contradicted Dean, but something inside him, like a roaring lion, made him feel as if he was lying to the woman he supposedly loved.

"You have feelings for her. I can see it. The way you look at her and me is _entirely _different," Padma stated again. The anger in her began to be evident by the strain in her voice. The tears began falling one by one. This was the first time that Dean had seen her cry. It was the first time that she had cried over a boy.

"Who, Padma? Who? You're not making any sense," Dean replied. He tried to comfort her as his arm reached around her shoulders. But she pushed him back. He tried to wipe away the tears that strolled down her face. But she turned her head.

She ignored his statement as her crying became even harder and heavier. "Don't lie to me, Dean. Don't lie to yourself. It's like a part of you already died in me. You don't know it yet, but one day...One day you will see it."

Dean softened up. He scooted closer to her and wrapped strong, protective arms around her shoulders. His mouth found her ear as his fingers wiped away the wetness of Padma's face. "You're being ridiculous, love. And you're in Ravenclaw. You're supposed to have the brains." He joked, but she did not respond, all she could do was keep her head placed on his chest. "I love you, Padma. Who else did you even think I could love as much as you?"

Her head shifted on his chest. Finally but slowly, she looked up at him. The tears had ceased from falling but the evidence of her crying was still on her face. She couldn't speak no more for she knew what she had to do. _You will realize it one day, Dean Thomas._

* * *

**Please Read and Review 3  
Thanks! =)**


	2. Part Two

**Let Us Be  
**PART TWO

*~*~*~*~*

_Let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

*~*~*~*~*

A week after Padma's confrontation, she ended the relationship with Dean.

Truth be told, he wasn't surprised. He loved the girl but all his priority was to make her happy. Agreeing to just be friends was what she wanted. He had accepted, but not without a fight. He had desperately tried to make ammends with her, but none had seemed to work. Finally, he had just given up on all hope and agreed to become her friend. Even though they agreed on friendship, it was entirely the opposite.

Throughout the year, the two never talked. A friendly 'hello' or 'goodbye' was never directed in the other's direction. Nor a simple 'congratulations' when Padma received the news she had been accepted at St. Mungo's to become a healer. The year had passed by without any communication between the two.

And now, at this moment. This _very _moment, Dean regretted it. He stood staring over her dead body. The blood she lost to fight for useless survival was shed across her chest and legs. Just the sight of her made Dean want to vomit. But he stayed strong, for himself and for her.

At Padma's head was a crouched Parvati. She was crying like tomorrow wouldn't come when it would. She was crying even harder than Padma was when she had spoken with Dean. From where he stood, Dean could hear mutters and murmers of Parvati's whispers to her deceased sister. Dean just stood there and watched. He couldn't believe it. She really was dead.

And what was it that she had said to him more than a year before? 'It's like a part of you already died in me'...

Dean swallowed. He knew he had caused the sadness that filled Padma's last days. It was all him. Nobody else's fault except him. As much as his best mate Seamus had tried to cheer him up reminding him constantly that _she _was in fact the one who broke things off, Dean could still not help but feel guilty for all the pain he put Padma through. Regardless of whether he knew of it or not. He never meant to hurt her. Now as he watched Parvati speak to a sister who would never speak to her again, the guilt became harder inside of him.

"Oi," a hard voice came from behind him. The voice had been crying..."You've survived."

Dean whirled around to see a short, stocky man covered in sweat standing a few feet away.

"Seamus." A small grin escaped his lips, but not for long. Dean examined Seamus' face. "There's not one scratch on you, mate."

Seamus slightyl grinned back, unaware of his surroundings. "That's because I'm a well-trained DA member. And a damn good one, too!"

His smile quickly wore off as his eyes moved over to the sight behind Dean. Parvati was craddling her sister's head as the tears had temporarily stopped flowing from her eyes.

"Oi." The Irishman said again, this time even firmer. His jolly face turned into seriousness. A hand went to his mouth as he slowly stepped over to Padma's body.

"Good merlin," Seamus whispered, his eyes not believing himself. "H-How did this happen?" He met Parvati's eyes fiercly.

"She was attacked...I-I, I don't know who did it though," Parvait swallowed. "They used Sectusempra. I didn't see their face. T-They would have gotten to me too, but--"

"But what?" Seamus' eyes were as round as her eyes now.

"Dean saved my life." Parvati looked up at the dark taller man standing in front of her with grateful eyes. Her eyes began to water up again, but she refrained from letting them shed.

Dean nodded, unable to speak anymore. He felt Seamus nudge him.

Now Seamus looked as if he was about to cry. He cleared his throat from doing so. He looked over at Parvati to make sure she wasn't listening. He whispered, "Lavender was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. She didn't make it."

Dean whistled. "Damn. I'm sorry, mate." Dean's hand imitated Seamus' as his went to his mouth. Dean knew of Seamus' blossoming relationship with Lavender. He known the two would have gotten married if it weren't for, well...More deaths than he had expected had taken place. Dean wasn't sure if he could take it anymore.

"Reckon she knows?" Dean whispered to his mate. The two both watched Parvati, who was still murmuring in Padma's ear as if she was still alive. Suddenly she stopped as she felt both boy's gaze on her. He eyes looked wearily up at them.

"Lavender's dead too, isn't she?" The question came out of her mouth as a dull statement. Tears poured down her face but her voice refrained from quivering. "Padma and I saw her fighting off Greyback. I thought she was going to be okay, so we left her. But someone tried to stupefy me so I ducked, but Padma went on. I told her to go on. If I hadn't told her to go on and instead wait for me, then she would'n't have been dead!"

Parvati began to wail and scream Padma's name over and over again.

Seamus immediately went to Parvati's side and held her. "I'm so sorry, Parv. For your sister, and for Lavender."

Parvati shook her head intensely and closed her eyes. "Don't be sorry, Seamus. Padma was my sister, but Lavender...she was your _fiance_! If I hadn't been so stupid, at least one of them would still have been alive. At least one of you would have still been damn happy!" She directed her last statement to both Dean and Seamus, and automatically the two knew what she meant. Seamus with Lavender. And Dean...with Padma.

Seamus turned around and motioned for Dean to come over. With a deep breath, Dean did just so. He had been immobolized at his spot. He sat at Parvati's other side and put his arm around her.

After a minutes of silence, Parvati spoke. The tears were all gone. The nitch in her throat had escaped when she spoke. "I guess it's just us three now, isn't it"

Dean looked at Seamus understandingly and nodded before he spoke, "I guess it is."

* * *

**Please Read and/or Review! Your choice! Please...do it for Alfie Enoch ;)**


	3. Part Three

**Let Us Be  
**PART THREE:

_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree, _

_There will be an answer._

_Let it be._

*~*~*~*~*

No. Not again, he thought. Not another funeral. But, indeed it was.

Dean watched from his seat at the front a casket being laid down to rest. Silence was all around him. Almost like an eerie silence. All that was heard were the sniffs and quiet cries from the beloved friends and family. Dean, himself, began to have water in the eyes, but he knew how to control them. Instead of tears running down his face, a stoic expression was upon him. He looked at the girl sitting right beside him. He held out a hand which she took. Parvati. She was the worst out of everyone here. It was _her _sister that was being buried.

Slowly, the casket was lowered down into the deep grave. A bronze eagle was engraved at the head of the casket. Dean looked over to where the parents of the deceased sat just a couple chairs away from him. They, too, shared the same expression as Parvati.

The last words of the funeral were shared. One by one, group by group, they all said their final goodbyes. Dean stayed behind, along with Seamus. He felt it wasn't his place to join the ones near the headstone. He watched as relatives of the family made a clear path for Parvati. Quietly, her relatives left her alone.

Dean felt a sudden nudge on his shoulder. He turned his gaze away from Parvati onto Seamus.

"Are you alright, mate?" Seamus asked, worry in his voice.

Dean nodded, unable to speak. How could he answer that? How could he be okay? Here was the woman he thought he loved buried six feet below them. "Yeah, man. I'm fine," he spoke, a slight quiver in his voice.

Seamus nodded as if he understood. His expression was solemn. Dean wondered how a man like Seamus stayed so strong after all these deaths had taken place. He had it worse than Dean, no doubt. Not only losing Lavender, he had lost his mum and the rest of his family during the war. Regardless of this, Seamus had always put on a brave face throughout the war and even now. It was as if hope still lived in him. Hope for a new life.

"Seamus," Dean started. He had to know. "Can I ask you something?"

An anxiousness came over Seamus' face. "Yeah, what is it?"

"How do you do it? How do you still stay strong, is what I mean." Dean asked. Seamus was the stronger amongst the three that were left. As for Dean, well he just needed to know. If he was ever going to live with the rest of his life, he had to know.

Seamus took a deep breath before speaking. "Honestly, mate. I'm scared. Scared out of my damn wits. If it hadn't been for my mum telling me everything would be alright in this world, I don't know how I could have made it. You see, mate, after me dad died, it was just me and mum left. She was the only person who I had to hold on to. She's dead now, as you know. But whenever I think of her, I always hear her voice inside of my head tellin' me to be strong. Tellin' me to go on with life no matter what. After she died, I had to be strong. For myself, for you, for my mum...I do it for my mum, mate. I do it for her."

Seamus turned his head away over to Padma's tombstone. Parvati was no longer there but walking towards them. "You have to be strong for her, man."

Whether it was Padma or Parvati he talked of, Dean knew one thing. He would become as strong as Seamus was.

* * *

**Hey you guys! I just posted parts one and two last night and this story has already received quite a few hits!! Wow, thanks guys! Now, I'm about to close up this story in another two parts or so...I know right, so much unfinished business and I'm already closing up the fic :P But I do have a couple ideas in mind...I'm thinking about writing an actual story that will have ten to twenty chapters that centers around this songfic. I won't spill out too much just yet...But I MAY just tell you some more stuff if you guys review. Hehe...come on now, I'm about to close up this story without a single review. Poo :,( PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**But thanks again for reading this fic.  
PeAcE oUt dudes!!-**FuNkYdOry =P


	4. Part Four

**Let Us Be  
**PART FOUR

_Let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

*~*~*~*~*

They would finally meet again over one year later. He, Seamus, and Parvati.

It was hard to believe just twelve months had passed since the death of Padma Patil.

Dean entered into the Leaky Cauldron a quarter pass eight, the time they had agreed to meet. Choosing a booth near the back of the inn, Dean sat there waiting for their arrival. He was finally facing his mates after all this time. Questions of what they were up to and how they were, raced through his mind. He had kept in touch with Seamus from time to time, but not Parvati.

There was a reason he had not kept in touch with her. It was hard facing her when her twin sister had been killed over a year ago. Dean was the cause of Padma's unhappiness during her last year at Hogwarts. He knew it. Parvati knew it. Everyone knew it. It was hard to believe he was doing- finally facing Parvati. But he had a purpose. He _had _to face her. He _had _to be strong.

Just the single bottle of Firewhiskey that Hannah Longbottom brought him would definately not be enough to calm his nerves that night. The nerves in his body were out of control. He felt them and wondered if anyone else in the room could see him experiencing them. No. No one seemed to be watching. He took another sip out of the bottle. A minute passed by.

"I see you're getting a head start. Always first in the game, Dean Thomas."

He knew that voice. His head whipped quickly around. There she was.

Parvati Patil. The young, bubbly and now twenty year old was standing before him. "Well, don't just sit there." A playful eye roll was directed towards him. "Come on. Give me a hug." Immediate instincts went through Dean's body as he greeted her with a warm embrace. It felt quite weird at first, seeing he hadn't seen her in over a year. That, and the fact that she had considerably changed.

"Parvati. How have you been?" His question exclaimed the fact that he wasn't expecting to see her so soon. The lady before him shrugged, "Oh, you know the usual. Work and finishing up school."

"School?" Dean enquired. He sat back down in his seat again, gesturing for her to do the same. Hannah came as soon as she saw Dean's guest and took her order.

"I'll have what Dean's having please." Parvati requested pointing to the bottle. The landlady left taking her order. "Well, yes. I'm taking a few classes down at St. Mungo's to become a Healer."

"Oh?" Dean's eyes grew big. Out of all people, he wouldn't expect the Parvati Patil he once knew to return back to--

"I know what you must be thinking, Dean!" She laughed playfully as Hannah brought her the drink. She took a sip. "You and many others must be astonished I went back to school. Not alot of people we knew at Hogwarts would believe me if I told them." She shrugged.

Dean shook his head. "Well, you've certainly proven them wrong." He examined her quietly as he took a swig of Firewhiskey.

"What do you mean?" Parvati raised a curious brow at him. He suddenly knew she had taken the negative aspect of his retort rather than a positive one.

"You've changed." Dean said quietly with a shrug. "And don't get me wrong, Parvati. It's a good change." He added the last statement quickly as the volume in his voice increased.

Her head nodded slowly. The corners of her lips were beginning to rise. "I've been trying to, ever since, well--you know."

Dean understood. He completely understood. The death of many students and friends at Hogwarts had greatly impacted her just as much it had impacted Dean. They were no longer the foolish children they made out to be, even though it had only been a year. "We all have, Parvati." He reassured her with a smile.

A slight grin was returned. Her persona changed to a sudden bright attitude. "Come, we've been talking about the pass again. I told myself I would just forget about it. Let's move onto you. Come on, enlighten me." She teased.

There was the silly girl in her. Dean chuckled. "Well, I'm an Auror now. Did you know that?"

"And a damn good one too, according to Seamus." Parvati finished for him. "He told me you work the missions for him, am I correct?"

He nodded. Whenver somebody showed an interest in his work, he willingly would inform them all he could about it. "Right. Seamus is pretty much the big guy now. He calls the missions and who's eligible to run them for him. Amazing at what he does, that Seamus." The tone of his voice raised in disbelief.

"That is amazing." A breathless compliment came from Parvati. "Wow, the things you men do for action." She winked. "Has Seamus arrived yet?" She asked curiously. The two of them looked around at the bar. More familiar faces, but not the Irish face they were hoping to see.

"He must have been caught up at work as usual. Should be here soon." Dean shrugged. His Firewhiskey was nearly empty. He called for Hannah again to bring him another.

"Quite the drinker you are, Mr. Thomas." Parvati joked as she also took sip.

Dean pointed at her own bottle and chuckled. "Appears to me, so are you. You just downed that thing in about ten minutes. I remember back in school you were always the one who won those drinking contests. Not even the Weasley twins could beat you."

A fierce slap on his arm was what he received from Parvati. She was laughing along. "Oh, shut it. Those were the old days. Besides, that was just butterbeer."  
The two exchanged mirrored lopsided grins before their laughter faded. They sat there, staring at each other. Dean couldn't believe just how much Parvati Patil changed. He had expected a somewhat cold, bitter woman who would walk through the door meeting him. Instead, he had gotten a mature version of the silly girl he had known. "It's really good to see you again, Parvati." He said softly. A meaningful tone expressed in his voice.

"It's really good seeing you too. I missed you, you know?" She said softly.

It was Dean's turn to be astonished. He would have thought after everything that happened she would have expressed exactly the opposite feelings. "Really, now." He said this matter-of-factly.

Parvati nodded her head vigorously. "Of course I did. You and Seamus were the ones who were always there." A simple answer like that was all Dean needed to know. She didn't _hate _him at all. What confirmed her feelings was when she placed her hand over Dean's rested arm on the table. "Really."

His eyes widened at what he saw, not what he heard. His focus had shifted to her fourth finger. "You're married now?" He exclaimed. A smile broke out on his face. "Since when?"

Parvati's gaze turned to what he was staring at- the rock on her left hand. She chuckled. "No, not yet. I was meaning to tell you this. But I'm engaged." Her eyes searched Dean's for his approval. His grin not leaving his face. "Congratulations." He said. "So when's the wedding? I am invited, right?" He raised a joking brow at her.

Relief came over Parvati's face now knowing Dean approved of her engagement. "Of course!" She laughed. "We're planning to get married near Christmas time. I have always wanted a wedding in December."

Dean watched her to her unexpectancy, an amused smile . "What?" She grinned. "What is it?"

"I'm very happy for you, Parvati." Dean said. He meant it. He wanted what was best for her. He wanted her to be happy. She deserved to be happy after all that she'd been through. "So, go on." Dean gestured. He sipped his drink. "Tell me all about this lucky bastard."

"Well, let's see. He's smart, funny, handsome...everything a girl could ask for." Her eyes twinkled at the mention of him. "You would really like him, Dean. You would get along quite well with him. He's somewhat like you."

An admiration like that surprised Dean. He took the compliment to heart. "Well, thank you, Parvati. I really would like to meet him now. What is his name?"

The smile on Parvati's face began to fade as he asked that last question. Her hands scratched her forehead hesitatingly. "Dean, listen. Before I tell you who he is, I just want you to know that I--"

At that instant, a man came to their table. He looked disheveled. His robes of black were not an unearthly color of gray, his face was rugged, his dark hair a mess. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head of the ministry. "Thomas, Miss Patil, how do you do?"

Before either of them could say 'fine', he proceeded to speak again. "Listen, I need to speak with the both of you. Luckily it is just you two that are here. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

A worried exchange was passed between Dean and Parvati. The two were silent for a second, not knowing what to say. "Well, get on with it, Kingsley." Dean spoke up.

Shacklebolt looked between the two of them. The anxiousness in their faces killed him. A grimace hidden underneath his solemn face. He let out a breath of hard air. "Seamus Finnegan has just been murdered while on duty. I can't say anymore details here at present, but I assure you, Mr. Thomas, I will fill you in on every single detail at the Ministry. I must be going now. There is urgent, unfinished business back at the Ministry."

The two were speechless. Just a minute ago, they were enjoying a round of drinks between friends and the next, they come to know that yet another one of them was now dead. Dean quietly put his face in his hands. Parvati was just as speechless as Dean, yet she did not cry although there were definately tears starting to form. Instead, she expressed a stoic face as deep, hard breaths came from her.

Shacklebolt began to walk away. He stopped. His own tears were now shedding. He turned around to face the two of them who were only a few feet away. "I am very sorry for your loss. Especially yours, Miss Patil."

He disapparated. Parvati was no longer trying to hold back the tears as splashes of water came down. Dean. Dean didn't know what to do. His best mate, half of him was gone. He wanted to speak. But couldn't. "I-I don't--"

Parvati stopped him with her shaking hand. He wilingly stopped. He didn't know what to say. Her eyes were already swollen from crying. She couldn't speak at first. The tears she shed and her constant shaking did not help. A moment passed before she could regain herself. "Seamus and I were engaged."

* * *

**REVIEW!!!! I have ideas on a new story....maybe if you guys reviewed, I'll hint out about it in this next, FINAL chapter. WOOHOO!!! This is going to be my first story that I've ever completed...aside from stories for school of course!!! I'm going to get started on this next chapter right away. So, I'll probably post it at least no more than two days away! :) **

**Even though there are ABSOLUTELY no reviews, I'd still like to thank all 20 people who have read this story. Hopefully, I'm not boring you guys to death. I had to re-write this chapter so many times because I just didn't feel the first nor the second nor the third draft was good enough. But I hope you guys enjoyed this, even though it is slightly depressing... **

**~FunkyDory**


	5. Part Five

**PLEASE READ!!: **....So I know I know I said I would have this chapter up two days after I posted Part Four up. As an wannabe writer, I realize that that isn't really 'professional' to keep readers waiting for a chapter (nonetheless the so-called 'final' chapter) of a story passed the time period a writer says when they will post it up. Does that make sense?? Because I just reread that sentence and I even just confused myself. BUT, I think you guys know what I'm trying to say...I am sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. 3 **makes sappy puppy dog eyes**

But other than that, I am proud to say that **this will not be the final chapter of "Let Us Be", instead the second to the last. **Because of the long wait, I have managed to write not one, but TWO chapters...TADA!!! So, I'll be posting Part Six later on today. I PROMISE!! =)

And I would like to give a personal thanks for the people who were responsible for the many, many hits on this story. Thanks to the ones in the UK, US, SINGAPORE, CANADA, ISRAEL, & SWEDEN!!! Coooool!!!! I don't know, maybe I'm just an idiot for being amazed at how many people read this. Okay so enough babbling, here's Part Five....

* * *

**Let Us Be  
**PART FIVE

_And when the night is cloudy _

_There is still a light that shines on me, _

_Shines until tomorow _

_Let it be_

*~*~*~*~*

Dean's hands were shaking.

Seamus Finnegan was dead. Just the thought of it kept replaying in his mind over and over again like some hideous curse. He ran his hands through his hair, trying desperately to make his body from moving frantically, anything to make the shaking stop.

He looked around at the silent bedroom Hannah Longbottom had graciously given him at the inn for some privacy. Parvati was in the room next to him. Alone. An eerie feeling crept on the environment of the room. Silence. Emptiness. Lifeless. It was how Seamus' flat would be like when Parvati would return home. He huffed as soon as that idea hit him. She probably wouldn't even _want _to go home. Who in their right mind would go back to the place where they once shared with their lover?

He couldn't imagine how Parvati was taking it. His shaking form stood from the edge of the bed. Quietly, he crept to the wall that joined his and her's rooms. He rested one arm on the wall as his head pressed against it. From the other side of the wall, Dean heard a deadly silence. It wasn't like Parvati to keep quiet, especially when her fiance had just died.

Dean cringed at the thought. So the truth came out. Seamus and Parvati were together this _entire _time Dean was alone, while he did not know. He didn't know what to feel now that one of the two were now dead. His instinct passed throughout his body as his fist angrily met with the wall.

He realized what he had done that moment after. He looked down at his now scratched hands. They were _still _shaking. He strode to the bed and sat, frustrated and upset. Hitting the wall did him no good as his whole entire body would not cease from moving.

Anger ran through him. Frustration and revenge mixed his feelings. He thought about the ones who had already died. Out of all of them, he wouldn't have expected Seamus Finnegan to die so soon. Why would someone want to take away such a good man in the wizarding world? Dean suddenly found himself doing what he thought he would never do. He wept.

A good ten minutes passed until he had stopped. It was as if he had done what he needed to be done- by crying. His hands had stopped shaking, so had his body. Only revenge ran through him now. He knew what he needed to do next- find the man who had killed his mate. Yeah, Shacklebolt would definately put him in charge of _that _mission. Just the things the killer could have done to Seamus made Dean want to explode. He had to do this.

The door suddenly creaked. His head whipped up. Parvati stood at the door. Her face done from crying. Her black curls running frizzily down her back, her makeup smeared around her eyes in black edges. She looked worse than Dean did. Dean was silent as she came towards him, sitting herself next to him on the bed. He did not meet her eye but he could tell the stiffness from her mouth did not change.

An eerie silence passed between them. Slowly, but suddenly she finally spoke. Her voice croaked, but she didn't care. She needed to get this out. "We were going to tell you about us, Seamus and I." She stopped. Water began to flood her eyes once more. But from her face, she showed she wasn't done speaking. "Don't blame him for not telling you, Dean." She was begging him for the blame. "It was me! I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you'd react."

Dean's muscles tensed. So that was the reason? That puny statement was the reason why Parvati nor Seamus ever told him? Because of his reaction? He stood. He couldn't take it anymore! Why all these lies and betrayal and treachery?! First his father, then Padma, then Seamus...and now Parvati??

His breathing quickened as he paced around the room, hands above his head. "Why didn't you tell me? For one year I wondered where you and Seamus were."

"We didn't know how you'd react, Dean." Parvati wailed. The black around her eyes began to smear again. "We thought you wouldn't take it well!"

Dean ran his hand down his face. "Damn it, how would you know how I would or wouldn't react?! The two of you didn't even write me! For a whole year I was by myself! Did you know that? Not even an owl came from the both of you! Then one day I receive an owl from Seamus wanting to meet up with the both of you! After one year, you guys spring this up on me?! What the hell, Parvati?"

"I'm sorry, Dean!" Parvati fought back. "We thought it'd be the right thing to do!" She didn't care if the whole Leaky Cauldron could hear them. She watched him through glistened tears as he walked maniacally to and fro the room. "We didn't know you'd feel like that."

"You don't understand, Parvati." He spoke in a softer tone that matched his true personality. "I was by myself for one year. No family, no friends. I didn't know what happened to you guys. I was scared you guys would be dead, especially you Parvati! Hell, I didn't even know where the two of you where!"

Parvati was speechless. She opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't. Immediately, Dean noticed her reaction. He too, became speechless. The both of them processing what they had just heard and said. Never in the ten years they had known each other had they a fight. The anger in Dean calmed as he spoke softly trying to understand. "Did you love him, Parvati?"

She nodded her head slowly as her eyes shut. Dean continued. "Then will you do something for me, Parv?" he begged. "Just imagine life going on for you, but not knowing that Padma died, or Seamus died, or Lavender died..."

That hit her hard. She couldn't control it anymore. The tears began dripping again as she realized what she had put him through.

"...now wouldn't you feel isolated? Alone? Scared, even?" Water began to form in his own eyes as the girl in front of him madly nodded her head. She needed to understand how he felt. He searched her eyes for comprehension. She understood. Finally. "So just tell me, why would you not even speak to me for a year, Parvati?"

Their eyes never broke apart. The intensity firing up each second. Her mouth opened to speak, but the words were caught in her throat. He waited patiently for her. Both of their faces dripping with tears. "I-I thought you wouldn't even care." Her whispered words affected him.

What? He gave her a stare as if she were mad. Anger began to boil inside of him. That pathetic reason..."What? Why the hell would you even think that? That's your excuse?! Damn it, Parvati! I thought you would have changed. You know I'm not going to believe that useless--"

Suddenly the dam of emotions broke. What was held up inside of her for so long finally became loose. "You were in love with _Padma_, Dean!" Her tears began cascading down her dark cheeks. Dean stopped. The ranting in voice ceased. All he could do was stare at her, as if he were really believing what he was hearing.

The frustration, the anger- all of it went away. Instead a lack of understanding was felt. He was about to speak if he hadn't been stopped by Parvati. She raised a hand, the ring Seamus gave her shining brightly on her finger. "You never cared, Dean." She explained, water splashed on the bed. Her crying had yet to cease. "You were _always _with my sister. Padma this and Padma that. I got sick of it! Well what about me, Dean?"

She shook her head slowly smearing the tears across her face. Dean watched her. He didn't know what to think. Was Parvati really saying what he thought she was saying...given the current situation? "What on earth--"

He was cut off again. She struggled to find her voice. "You know, after Padma died, I felt somewhat relieved." Dean's eyes widened as he heard this new bit of information. A look of disgust replaced the sadness on Parvati's face. She continued. "It was as if I had a feeling you and I would finally go back to the way they once were, before you dated my sister. But, you know what? They didn't." She paused. Her face showed signs of regret and hurt. "Instead I turned to Seamus. He knew how to make it better. Lavender had just died, and I had lost Padma. He knew how I felt and, I loved him for that." She shrugged. A pang went through Dean's body, much stronger than what he had felt before. He waited on what it was she had to say next. A feeling crept on him that seemed he knew what exactly she would say next. "But it was always you, Dean. I don't know what I was thinking when I said I would marry Seamus. I love him, but never as--, it was as if the cards weren't in it for us."

She looked down at her hands as fresh tears began forming in her dark eyes. "And today when I found out Seamus had died, you know what I felt? I felt guilty because I knew I was never true to him. That he died not knowing how I really felt. But I felt scared at the same time. It's as if I don't have anybody else, Dean. Everyone's gone, including you. You weren't there."

Dean Thomas finally understood. She was scared. After what had happened, after all the deaths that had taken place, he understood. In a way, she was somewhat like her sister. But she was much braver than anybody else Dean knew. She had the guts to move on while no one else could. She had the strength to sacrifice her own happiness for somebody else's. She cared enough for someone else's life rather than her own. Yes, the sadness and fear were still there, but she had tried to rid of it. She wanted to pursue her career, make a name for herself. And make a name for herself, she would one day in the future- Dean did not just believe that, he _knew _that.

But right now, he needed to fix what he had messed up so constantly in his life. He moved over to where she sat on the bed, sitting next to her. He took her rough hands into his own as his eyes found hers. "Parvati, I'm right here. I'll always be here." He didn't say it forcefully nor aggressively. But just how she needed it to be heard- truthfully.

The gaze between them never broke for the few moments that passed next. The night sky had grown darker, the bright moon was the only source of light in that room. They didn't say anything to each other. Nothing else needed to be said. They finally understood each other. The gaze he gave her said it all.

_Let it be_

_Whistper words of wisdom_

_Let it be..._

*~*~*~*~*

* * *

**Oh yah, one more thing!!! If you guys would like to hear the latest updates and previews of my latest stories, follow me on Twitter!!! **

Twitter name is 'FunkiiDory'  
I'm sorry, I'd make the link but my computer is acting retarded.


	6. Part Six

**Let Us Be  
**PART SIX

**Author's Note: Oh gosh, I'm very sorry for the late delay. I've been really busy working and finishing up projects before college starts again. But here you guys go! Here is the final and last chapter of Let Us Be. Thanks again for reading!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two years had passed since the day Seamus Finnegan had died.

Since that day, Dean had changed. It wasn't until the death of Seamus when Dean finally realized what it meant to be strong. But not for himself. But for others. For Parvati...

And now at this very moment, Dean Thomas stood observing himself in the mirror. He wore a strangely, familiar Muggle suit. His arms and his body were scarred with more cuts and bruises from the battlefront of being an Auror, but his face was different. Behind the weariness and stress exampled on Dean's face, a comfort shown through signalling he was finally at peace with himself.

He adjusted his suit several times. He made a face as he fidgeted with the buttons. The expensive black suit he wore today was saved only for the very best of occasions. It was the day of the wedding. He checked his watch. It was nearing three o'clock. He would have to leave now or he would be late. Muggle transportation was not his best nitch when it came to traveling. But Parvati had strictly said most of her guests were Muggles and would not be at ease if they saw a man appearing out of thin air.

The venue of the wedding was not too far from his flat. Just a couple streets down was Hillsbury Parke. Colors of white, gold, and red decorated the park with flowers for the wedding. A beautiful tent had been set up in the middle of the park next to the fountain. Sweet, soft music could be heard coming from the other side of the park where the orchestra was set up. Dean swore he could have heard the music just as clearly from his flat. He smiled to himself when he realized Parvati must have placed a spell on the volume.

He arrived at the park just in time. Only a few people were there. He saw close friends of the Patils, some of which he knew. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione...they were all there. But the only people he was surprised as seeing was his family. Parvati had invited them, but Dean had doubts of their arrival. They had never even met Parvati before.

He strode over to them with force, his curiosity as to why they were even here emerging in his mind. His stepfather, Willem, and his mother, Danica, were accompanied by Dean's young sister Olivia who was only seven.

"Father, what are you doing here?"

He said through gritted teeth. Dean felt his fists curl near his sides. His brow raised at his father's questionable face. Willem in turn raised his own brow. "To see the wedding, of course."

Dean wasn't buying it. This act, this whatever you called it. A sigh came from Danica's lips. A desperate look was directed towards Dean. But the warmth and kindness she had as a mother still shined through. "And we miss you, son. You never come home."

As much as he loved his mother and his stepsister, Dean knew he would never step back in his home again. He had a reason for it. There was a choice to be made. At seventeen, he had left home when the war started only to never return. He had kept his word. Until now.

"When are you coming home, Dean?" The seven year old daughter of Willem and Danica chirped at her older brother. She sounded like the old Danica- rough and bold. Dean heard more of a plead in her voice than anger towards his absence.

A long breath came from Dean. He did not want to go back. There was a reason why he didn't either. He remembered the early days of torture and panic while living with Willem. Willem _was _the one who was responsible for Dean's runaway in the first place. Didn't his mother understand? Didn't Oliva understand? Of course, she wouldn't. She was only seven.

An escape from this loop hole came. Parvati suddenly appeared by Dean's side. Her hair and makeup were done, but her white wedding dress was not yet placed on her slim body. Instead, she wore a simple white dress barely passed her knee. Her fingers rested on Dean's elbow ever so slightly as she came by.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thomas! How good it is to see you!"

Obviously, Parvati's cheery voice sounded much more enthusiasitc than Dean's to see his parents. The natural smile a bride wore on her wedding day was evident on her face.

"Same to you, dear. Oh please, call me Danica." Her smooth voice informed. "But at this time? Why, shouldn't you be getting ready? Your _wedding _starts in half an hour."

A chuckle came from Parvati as she saw all of the Thomas' surprised expressions. All around her, guests as well were questioning the bride's appearance. Few even began making their way over to greet her. "I just wanted a quick word with Dean before the wedding." Her flashing smile directed it's way over to Dean. A nod came from him. "I'll see you after the wedding, Danica."

One last smile came from the glowing bride as Dean merely gave his parents a nod. Parvati wasted no time in pulling Dean aside. They escaped the maddening crowd and sneakily went to her dressing room. The bridesmaids were already gone, probably in their positions by now. All that was left getting attended to was the bride.

As soon as they were inside, she turned around and faced Dean. A curiousity flamed inside her. "Are you alright? I saw you standing there with your parents and--"

A shrug from Dean cut her off. "It's fine, Parvati. I didn't know you invited them, however." His brow raised at her.

Parvati thought quickly. She defended herself. "I thought you would want to see them. It's been three years, Dean. They miss you."

Dean grunted. "Of course, they do." His sarcasm did not fool her. "But, lets just worry about me later. It's your wedding day, Parv. Are _you _alright?"

Disbelief came over Parvati's face. She became astonished. "Yes, of course I'm alright. Why would you think anything's wrong?"

"You pulled me aside thirty minutes before you get married to have a brief chat." Dean's amusement became evident in his expression. He watched the woman in front of him question her own actions. She chuckled. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you before the wedding starts."

"Yeah?"

A look of curiousity filled Dean's eyes.

All manner of joking was replaced by seriousness in Parvati. A deep breath came from her. "I just wanted to say 'thank you'. You've been there for me this past year. And I don't know how I could have ever survived if you weren't there the day of the battle or for my training at St. Mungos....You're my best friend, Dean. And, I love you for that."

Her grateful smile did show the truth. A small grin formed on Dean's face, but his mind pondered on something else. "Of course, Parvati."

The two shared a menacing stare for a moment. Parvati seemed to have realized the less time she had before the wedding started. She began to move. "Oh, I better get dressed! I don't want to miss my own wedding!" She chuckled excitedly.

Dean joined in her amusement. "Better get dressed then, Parvati. I'll be outside then." He turned to leave the bride to herself as she got dressed, but the sound of his name made him turn around. "Wait, Dean!"

His head whipped quickly around. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

~*~

_I wake up to the sound of music, _

_Mother Mary comes to me,  
Speaking words of wisdom..._

~*~

Dean watched the bride descend down the aisle with her father supporting her. She looked beautiful. There was no question about it. But there seemed to be one question in Dean's mind that wouldn't let go. He felt sick. But why? On this very day, he began to feel ill. Not physically ill, though. It was as if a dam of emotions had gotten to him on Parvati's wedding day.

He watched from his seat as Parvati joined Michael Corner at the front of the dais. The two looked happy together. And they deserved it. Parvati with losing Padma and Michael with losing his own family. But Dean had lost his family too, hadn't he? In a way, he did.

The last words of the wedding ceremony were said. He began to feel sick again. He knew what was coming next. Ever so slowly, Michael lifted the veil from Parvati's face. He kissed her. The delight from Parvati's expression showed she was happy. The cheering began as the couple turned around and faced their audience. Automatically, her eyes met Dean's. Dean blinked as if he didn't believe what he was seeing. She was no longer looking his way. For a second, Dean thought he saw a corner of Parvati's lip turn slightly downward. But, he just thought.

As the newly bride and groom walked off from his sight, Dean realized the cause of his sickness. All those years spent with Padma, all the times spent talking with Seamus...Dean finally understood. But it was too late. He knew it. She knew it. In the past minute, he could've stood and objected to this wedding. But he couldn't. He didn't realize it then. He scoffed. It was funny to him how a minute could change everything.

In Seamus' words, he had to be strong. For him and for her...He had to fight off this strong feeling. She was a married woman for merlin's sake! A few minutes passed and Dean realized he was the only one who remained seated. Everyone else had gone down to the reception. He couldn't face her there. Not at her's and Michael's wedding reception. He thought quickly. His thoughts led him to his car where he drove home.

In the car, he kept replaying his and Parvati's last conversation. She had told him she loved him. Was that a clue from her? Was that a sign for him to stand in the middle of the wedding saying he was against this marriage?

Suddenly, Padma's words from so long ago came to his mind. What was it that she had said? _"You don't know it yet, but one day...One day you will see it. You will understand one day, Dean Thomas."_

On that day, Parvati Corner's wedding day, Dean Thomas finally understood. The question was, how was he going to react? He knew the answer to that. There was no way he would have the strength to fight off this feeling. He knew he had to live with the consequences of late realization. It was as if he had no choice. If Parvati realized it and he realized it, the two would never be the same if they continued on with their lives thinking all was alright and calm. No. At that instant, Dean Thomas knew he wouldn't get over this feeling, this dam of emotions IF and ONLY action would take place...

~*~

_...Let It Be..._

~*~

* * *

**FUTURE STORY NEWS!!!! **

**So there it is!!!! The end...ok not really...As most of you probably assumed, the end was somewhat of a cliffhanger. In my mind, I have this whole other story to tell with what happens after Parvati's wedding to Michael Corner and how Dean reacts. So "Let Us Be" was somewhat of a preview of an entire story that I will soon be writing. It's going to be based off this this thing that I've just written BUT it's going to start around the time when Padma and Dean begin to date all the way to the end when Parvati has Dean's child..OOPS! Did i just let that slip out?! Anyway, I won't start writing this story maybe not until the end of the month, just because there are things i have to do. BUT if you guys want me to write this sooner, I will gladly do so ONLY if you guys PM me or REVIEW!! As of August 11, 2009 this story has gotten 197 hits BUT no reviews!! Thank you to all who have been reading this story and being patient. This is my first fanfiction that I've ever completed, actually ever written and I totally wouldn't have been able to finish it without your guys' hits. Thanks again!!!**

**Follow me on Twitter!! /FunkiiDory**


End file.
